


Tingly in the pants

by onychophoran (batty42)



Series: Extra Credit [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty42/pseuds/onychophoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more of the same(i.e. porn). Nathan bets he can get a "C" or higher on the next exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingly in the pants

 

 

It was unethical to make a bet with a student. Heck, it was unethical to sleep with a student, but that hadn't stopped Charles. Still, some part of him hated himself for adjusting a student's grade just because they were good at sex. He was sure many of his students were good at sex, he just didn't happen to have firsthand knowledge of it. He wasn't about to get any, either.

 

The point is, it would be nice not to have to adjust Nathan's grades for sex. Charles liked to think Nathan was interested in more than just a bump in his GPA. The sex was pretty mind blowing and they'd been doing alright at the after sex part too. So Charles had agreed to something suicidally stupid if Nathan could get a “C” or higher on the next exam.

 

They spent every night the week before the exam "studying". Charles proved he really could read out loud from the text, even while Nathan took him from behind. Nathan swore it helped him remember, hearing Charles pant and moan through the basics of a free market economy.

 

Charles had done everything in his power short of giving Nathan the answer key. He'd even blown Nathan in the supply closet right before the exam so he wouldn't have the excuse of being too sexually frustrated to concentrate.

 

Nathan had football practice right afterward so Charles went straight to his office to grade the exams. He graded Nathan's first, sighed, and then graded everybody else's.

 

\---

 

"So," asked Nathan, wandering in as usual at the tail end of office hours. He sprawled out in the far too small chair on the other side of the desk. "How did I do?"

 

Charles shuffled the papers on his desk and grabbed the stack of exams. Nathan's exam was waiting on top.

 

"You got a 68." He said as he hand back the exam.

 

Nathan looked down cast. "A 68? But I studied my ass off for this thing!"

 

"I know," said Charles with as much sympathy as he could muster. "You studied my ass off too, if you’ll recall."

 

Nathan was too down to even smile at the lame joke.

 

Charles continued. "I graded everyone else's exams. It seems you all missed question number 23 so I am dropping it from the final score." Nathan scrunched his face in confusion. Clearly he wasn't getting the ramifications of this news. "You scored a 68 out of 97."

 

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Nathan asked.

 

God, what was he doing with someone so dumb? "That comes out to just barely 70%. The bet was for a "C" or above, not 70 points total."

 

Nathan cheered, so loud the neighboring offices must surely be wondering what they were doing in here. He jumped out of his seat and pulled Charles over the desk by his tie. He assaulted his professor’s mouth, pulling on Charles' lip with his teeth and warring with his tongue.

 

"Duuude," Nathan drew the syllables out after he broke the kiss. "Awesome."

 

Charles felt a warm flush at having reached a student, even by such atypical means. It was always satisfying to see grades go up like that.

 

"Right, so tomorrow before class?" Nathan cut it in. Shit, Charles had been so caught up congratulating himself on a job well done, he'd forgotten about the bet.

 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Charles asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah, unless you've changed your mind about letting me fuck you in front of the whole class?"

 

"Nope." That was still out of the question.

 

Nathan came around to Charles' side of the desk for a more leisurely kiss.

 

"'Kay," Nathan said when the chiming of the bell tower reminded him he had places to be. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Damn football practice, Charles cursed under his breath. The whole concept of sporting activities was clearly designed solely to cockblock him.

 

\---

 

Nathan knocked on the door a good forty minutes before class.

 

"Hey, dude," he said sliding into the office, backpack tossed over one shoulder. He hung the “out of office” sign on Charles’ door and made sure it was locked. "I brought the stuff!" he grinned, holding up the backpack. Like he would forget. Charles could never be that lucky.

 

"Do we really have to do this?" Charles whined.

 

"Dude," reproached Nathan. "You said you'd give me a reward of I could get a "C" on my own."

 

"Yes," conceded Charles. "But I thought you would see how earning your own grade is reward enough."

 

"No you didn't." Nathan said as he unpacked the supplies from his bag. Charles was just as turned on by the idea as Nathan was, he just needed to whine about it a little so he could feel like less of a slut for wanting it so bad. "Now, take off your pants and bend over your desk."

 

Charles complied without argument, further confirming that this was something he secretly wanted too.

 

Nathan took a minute just to look at his teacher's ass. He'd never been a big fan of guy butt before but one look at Charles' ass had changed his mind. It was just perfectly shaped, round and pert, just the right size for his hands to grope. He confirmed that supposition by grabbing a handful. Yup, perfect fit.

 

Charles wiggled his butt and made a few low noises in his throat.

 

"Can you keep quite on your own or am I going to have to find a gag?" Nathan asked. There were people working on either side of the office and it just wouldn't do to have them asking questions.

 

Charles nodded, which Nathan took to mean he would be fine on his own.

 

Nathan went back to his appreciation of Charles' ass. He ran his hand up and down it, squeezing a little here and there. He sat down in Charles' now vacant seat and moved until he was close enough to taste the skin.

 

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked. He had learnt it was best not to surprise Charles with anything. The man had some kind of freaky martial arts training and didn't react well to surprises.Charles nodded and buried his head in his folded arms to suppress a moan.

 

Nathan spread his professor’s checks apart and licked a long strip up the crease to the small of his back. He nipped at the spine playfully before diving back in. He passed his tongue teasingly over the outside of his professor's hole until, even muffled, Charles' cries were audible. Finally, Nathan plunged his tongue in, opening Charles up.

 

Charles squirmed and tried to look over his shoulder at Nathan. Unable to see due to the poor angle he rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

 

Once he was satisfied that Charles was properly slick with saliva he pulled back.

 

"How are we doing on time?" he asked.

 

Charles raised his head and opened his eyes to check his watch.

 

"Ah, fifteen more minutes till class." he respond.

 

Nathan grunted and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd pulled from his bag. He slick up two fingers and slid them carefully into Charles. He moved his fingers around trying to coat every inch with lube except the one spot Charles desperately wanted to be touched.

 

"How's that feel?" Nathan asked after he pulled his fingers out.

 

"Like I hate you," Charles responded.

 

Nathan smirked and pulled something else from his bag. It was one of those remote controlled vibrating bullets, he'd found it in a sex shop after the guys had taken him there for a prank. He coated the little silver bullet with lube and pushed it gently into Charles' asshole. Charles gasped at the intrusion but it slid in with little resistance. Nathan pushed it around with a finger until he was satisfied it was in position. He withdrew his finger and turned on the remote. Charles gasped loudly before covering his mouth with his hands. Yup, it was in place alright. Nathan turned the toy off. Without the low humming the only sign that anything out of the ordinary was going on was the long black wire sticking out of Charles' ass. Nathan patted his teacher's bottom for good measure before pulling away.

 

"Okay, get your pants back on." He said, giving Charles room to comply.

 

Charles grumbled as he pulled on his pants. "I hate you," he said.

 

Nathan smiled and turned the remote on low. Charles twisted and halted in the process of buckling his belt.

 

"No you don't," Nathan said fondly while taking the belt out of Charles' hands and finishing the job for him. "You wouldn't let me fuck you while you lectured and this was the next best thing. Just think of my dick ever time you feel it go off."

 

Charles scoffed and tried to catch his breath. "Like that will help."

 

Nathan smoothed out his teacher's hair and kissed him chastely on the forehead. "You’ll be fine. And if you screw up and shout out my name during class, then hey, everyone will know who your ass belongs to."

 

Charles grumbled and fixed his tie. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." he said as he walked toward the door.

 

"Hey professor," Nathan called playfully as Charles reached for the door knob. "Aren’t you forgetting something?"

 

Charles looked back at what Nathan was indicating. His lecture notes. This was going to be the longest hour of his life.

 

\---

 

Charles walked to his place at the front of the class. He was suddenly intensely grateful that the school had wasted all that money installing multimedia centers in all the classrooms. The solid platform came up above his waist and gave him an innocuous way to hide the bulge in his pants.

 

Class started just like any other. Nathan sat in his seat in the back row, eyes glued on Charles like always, only instead of having a pen in his had he had the small black remote.

 

Charles started by going over the exam only instead of passing back the exams like he normally would, he had a volunteer do it.

 

The perky little know-it-all in the front row jumped at the opportunity.

 

As Charles thanked her for helping out, Nathan cranked up the intensity on the remote. Charles gripped the podium and stopped mid sentence.

 

"Professor, are you okay?"

 

Charles glared at Nathan smirking in the back row. "Yes I'll be fine," he said, straightening as the buzzing decreased to a low murmur. "Just a pain in my back."

 

The first fifteen minutes of lecture went fine. Nathan didn't increase the speed and he was all most able to ignore it. He'd just begun lecturing enthusiastically on the philosophy behind communism when he realized Nathan was gradually increasing the speed.

 

"So you see, Marx was trying to...Marx was trying to..." Fuck, what was Marx trying to do? He glanced down at his notes trying to find his place. His vision blurred and he shut his eyes trying to block out the sensations from his ass. Unbidden he remembered Nathan's entirely unhelpful advice.

 

"Just think of my dick every time you feel it go off."

 

Charles started to moan but caught himself in time. Nathan seemed to take pity on him and turned the dial back down to a manageable buzz.

 

Charles took a deep breath and found his place in the lecture.

 

Ten minutes later Nathan was at it again. This time it was short bolts of pleasure ever time he said a word that ended in -ism. It was a hard thing to avoid when giving a lecture on the advent of Communism. He tried to find other words to say but it was difficult when most of his attention was in his pants. He could tell his face was flushed. He needed a minute to compose himself.

 

"Alright, who can, ah sum up the principles of communism *gasp* ...for me?"

 

As expected, the redhead in the front row practically jumped to answer the question. Charles let her go on for a good three minutes while he tried to catch his breath. He shot Nathan a dirt look in the back row which he hoped conveyed the message of 'stop that' instead of 'take me right now'.

 

Charles resumed his lecture.

 

With less than ten minutes left in class Charles thought he might actually make it out with his dignity still intact. He was just beginning to wrap up and assign homework when the little toy in him began to vibrate in earnest. Charles looked desperately to the back of the class. Nathan was leaning back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, the remote laying untouched on the desk. That asshole, he was just going to leave him like this till the end of class.

 

Charles tried to remember what points he wanted to summarize for the class. He couldn’t concentrate, his cock was so hard. He began to feel his hips move in involuntary shallow thrusts. That was it, he couldn’t work like this.

 

"Class d-dismissed!" he shouted suddenly.

 

There was a murmur from the front row. Nobody made a move to get up.

 

"Um, Professor?" one of the students in the front row started questioningly.

 

"No homework. No reading. Now go!" he barked at the class, hands gripping the podium to keep from touching himself in front of them. When the class continued to stare unmoving at him, he added in as calm a voice as he could manage, "Go, take the day off from studying, enjoy the weather." He tried to smiled but it probably came out more like a grimace. The rest of the class shuffled slowly out of the room while he closed his eyes and tried to control himself. Nathan waited till the last person had left the room before getting up to close and lock the door.

 

"I hate you." Charles said bitterly through clenched teeth.

 

Nathan walked up to Charles and cupped the back of his head with one hand. "You did good," he said tenderly kiss the lines of tension around Charles' closed eyes.

 

"Still hate you." Charles muttered rubbing his face into Nathan's hand.

 

Nathan pulled Charles away from the podium. "No you don't." he said softly, walking backwards so that he could lean against one of the desks in the front row. He spread his legs and positioned Charles so that his teacher was straddling his muscular thigh.

 

Charles gasped at the glorious friction and wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck, hiding his face in his hair.

 

"That’s it baby," Nathan whispered soothingly to Charles. "It’s okay, you can come now." he pulled Charles tight against him and started pushing with his leg. Charles got the idea pretty quick and rocked back against him.

 

"That’s it baby, come for me," Nathan soothed, rubbing a hand against Charles' back while Charles made soft little desperate sounds into his hair.

 

Between the incessant buzzing against his prostate, the friction against his erection and Nathan telling him it was alright to come, he couldn't last long.

 

A few short thrust and he came with a shout muffled by Nathan's hair, spilling into his pants.

 

Nathan reached one hand into his pocket and turned the toy off. Charles sagged limp against Nathan's chest, legs incapable of supporting him. They sat like that for a few minutes, Charles pressed into Nathan, Nathan holding him close.

 

"Ah, there is another class in here in ten minutes," Charles said checking his watch and trying to compose himself. He smoothed down his hair and fixed his tie. "Hate you." he muttered to himself, trying futilely to brush out the wet spot on the front of his nice pants.

 

Nathan chuckled and pulled him back in for another short kiss."I know," he said with a smile.

 

Nathan got up and walked to the door with Charles. He pressed the remote into Charles hands before he could open the door. "I'll be by after practice today." he said kissing the still grumbling Charles on the check. "Leave it in if you can, we could, uh use it again later." and with that Nathan walked out the door and headed to practice.

 


End file.
